theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Hayes
Dr. Taylor Hayes (née: Hamilton, formerly Forrester, Marone and Jones) is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by actress Hunter Tylo. The character departed In 2002, returning briefly in 2004, then officially returned from 2005 to 2013 and made one brief appearance in 2014. She is the psychiatrist in Los Angeles, intertwined in medical and personal story lines in the serial. Taylor Hayes (Also known as Taylor Ashford and Hamilton at her inception) was introduced by William J. Bell. She was originally a side character to assist Ridge Forrester and Caroline Spencer during her battle (and death) while fighting Leukemia. However, she developed a relationship with Ridge, and over her years on the show has battled with Brooke Logan for his affections. She married Ridge and together they had three children, a son Thomas Forrester, and twins Steffy Forrester, and Phoebe Forrester (Who died in 2008). They have endured many challenges as a couple, and have been married twice. The character has endured many obstacles herself. She was assumed dead in the 1990s, and once again in October 2002, and she was revealed to be alive after being shot by Sheila Carter, having been recovering from her wounds during being kidnapped by Omar Rashid. The character's other notable storylines include marriage to Nick Marone and Whip Jones and a relationship with the younger Rick Forrester. She has a close friendship with the show's leading female (her ex mother-in-law) Stephanie Forrester, and has had an almost 2-decade long rivalry with Brooke Logan though the two can be kind and friends to one another at times. Character creation and casting On the character, William Bell stated "He created psychiatrist Taylor Hayes in 1990, not only as a romantic leading lady, but also as a character who could facilitate social issues". At the beginning of the show, Taylor's maiden name was Ashford, however it was changed to Hamilton (Ashford was surname of her mother). During the series, she is most well known as Taylor Hayes or Forrester. The character has become popular with viewers, garnering two Soap Opera Digest Nominations (Both for "Female Hottie") and was a fan favorite until her 2002 "Death". William J. Bell created and introduced the character to the show, three years after its inception. Hunter Tylo was hired to play Taylor, with her first air date being June 6, 1990. She had previously had an unlucky streak with Soap Operas, being fired from All My Children in 1988 (on the grounds of dating co-star, Michael Tylo), and Days of Our Lives in 1990. Sherilyn Wolter briefly replaced Tylo for a small amount of time in 1990. Tylo nearly left the series as Taylor in 1996. Later that year, Tylo did leave The Bold and the Beautiful to pursue a place on Melrose Place. She left the show officially in May 1996. However, due to pregnancy, she was fired from the role and sued Aaron Spelling for unfair firing on the grounds of pregnancy. Her role was then taken by another Daytime actress, Lisa Rinna. Tylo won her case. On her return to the Bold and the Beautiful announced in July 1996 (just a mere months after her announced exit) Bradley Bell stated "I am certain that Hunter's talent and ability will continue to be an asset to the show", accepting the pregnant Tylo back on set with open arms. In 2002 it was announced that the character of Taylor were to be killed off, the announcement received a mixed response from the public. Her last air date was October 30, 2002. In March 2004 Tylo made a guest appearance as the ghost Taylor to meet up with her husband Ridge, Brooke and others including Jacqueline Payne Marone. In 2005 the show had confirmed that a character could be "coming back from the great beyond", hinting that two very notable characters could possibly return. It was speculated that either Macy or Taylor would be the characters returning. Tylo was said to be "having fun surprising her cast-mates", with her reappearance on set. Character development Taylor is described as "Though unlucky in love, Taylor is as sophisticated and intelligent as they come, always able to analyze the problems of others and sometimes even her own". She is also described as "psychiatrist whose life has been intertwined with the lives and loves of the Forrester and the Marone families". SOAP net describes Taylor as the opposite of Brooke, however outlines where she goes wrong: "Unlike Brooke, Taylor is less likely to use sex for selfish purposes. She's just looking for love in all the wrong places -- and she's certainly suffered for it" and add in her character description "like her rival Brooke, considers Ridge the love of her life. (Unlike Brooke, she's had three kids with the guy)". In 2000, while Ridge was being conned into a relationship with Morgan DeWitt, when asked about how Taylor is going to finally manage to figure out the truth about the pregnancy, Tylo said "I just wish that Taylor would get a clue, period! I wish that her psychiatric expertise would kick in already. I mean, she's retarded!", pointing out that the character can be absentminded for a psychiatrist. In the same interview, Tylo went on to say "I think she got her degree out of a Cracker Jack box or something. Because, you know - I keep saying to the producer and the directors, you know, she is a psychiatrist, don't you think maybe she has a clue?". In 2008, (during the storyline which saw Taylor get involved with the much younger Rick Forrester), when asked in an interview "In your current “B&B” storyline, Taylor is involved in her first younger man/older woman romance with Rick Forrester. How do you feel about the subject? And how did you feel about tackling this type of relationship on-screen?", Tylo stated "You could be 30 and dating 20-year-olds, as long as you are over 18, that's what is important", also said "Kyle (Kyle Lowder) is adorable!" and she enjoyed working with him on the storyline. During an interview in 2011, Hunter commented on her character and where she would like her character's storylines to go in the upcoming year. She stated, "I would like to see Taylor finally have had it with Brooke and Hope and that whole thing, and step up and put Thorne in the CEO seat and take over and let him come up with his own line. Then, let everyone discover that he Thorne is more talented than everybody!". Tylo has stated her favorite scene to shoot was a mud fight with Brooke Logan (Katherine Kelly Lang) that occurred In 2009. Taylor appeared on the Herald-Journal in an article for "Stars with 9 Lives: Death is not forever in Soaps" after her plane crash in 1994; resulting in her assumed death however returned later to find out her husband Ridge had married his former flame (Brooke). Storylines Backstory Taylor's history has not been heavily focused on. She was known to have a play-relationship which went no where with Storm Logan when they were attending high school together, as seen in one of Taylor's first episodes when they met up in a café/restaurant after years apart. They showed small interest in each other, however Taylor was more involved with Ridge. Taylor's father (who has appeared in several episodes of the show included after Taylor's return In 2005) is Jack Hamilton (Chris Robinson), he was first seen at her 1992 wedding to Ridge. He is very protective of his daughter. Her mother is Sharon Ashford Hamilton. Little is known of her. Tylo expressed that she wanted to have a story line involving her mother, however was never a possibility due to the unseen character's death. Taylor was also in an abusive relationship with Blake Hayes during his appearance from 1991-1992. 1990-2002 When Caroline Spencer Forrester was diagnosed with terminal leukemia in 1990, she began seeing oncologist/therapist, Dr. Taylor Hamilton Hayes. Soon after Caroline died, Ridge took an interest in Taylor rather than going back to his on-and-off-again lover, Brooke Logan. Taylor however was dating her old high school friend and Brooke's brother, Storm, at the time. Ridge's overprotective mother, Stephanie Forrester at first despised Taylor and warned her to stay away from Ridge so he would go back to Brooke, who had married Stephanie's ex-husband, Eric Forrester. At Christmastime in 1990, Storm proposed marriage to Taylor, but she rejected him and he left town. Ridge also proposed to Taylor, but she wondered if he was only doing so because Brooke was unavailable. In 1991, Taylor's first husband, Blake Hayes, arrived in Los Angeles on a mission to win Taylor back. Blake had a medical condition that made him very violent and angry. His methods for winning back his wife included having Ridge beaten up and also finding Caroline's long-lost twin sister, Karen. Blake convinced Karen to come to Los Angeles and portray Caroline to lure Ridge away from Taylor. Blake then showed Taylor a videotape of Ridge and Brooke having sex in a lab at Forrester Creations. Angry and frustrated and thinking that Ridge wanted Brooke back, Taylor flew to St. Thomas Island to get away. However, Ridge tracked her down and once again proposed marriage to her, to which Taylor accepts. Ridge and Taylor had their wedding at the Forrester mansion in 1992. During this time, she bonded with her mother-in-law, Stephanie, over their mutual dislike of Brooke. Brooke soon discovered she was pregnant with her second child, but was unsure if Eric or Ridge was the father. With Taylor's help via telephone, Ridge helped Brooke deliver her daughter, Bridget, at the Forrester cabin in Big Bear and the paternity tests named Ridge the father of Bridget. However, it was later revealed that Eric was actually Bridget's biological father after Eric's unstable ex-wife, Sheila Carter, tampered with the results. Stephanie Forrester takes Taylor in like a daughter and soon become best friends. Taylor believed that Brooke was only using Bridget to win Ridge back into her life and soon afterward, Brooke took over Forrester Creations put her in Ridge's orbit even more. Taylor soon began helping out her former mentor, James Warwick, who spoke of a terminally ill girlfriend and a mother who lived in Scotland. Against Ridge's wishes, Taylor and James traveled to Scotland where he confronted his abusive father. Believing that her husband and Brooke were going on a business trip in Paris, Taylor and James spent some time at the cabin in Big Bear. The cabin was virtually destroyed after a violent earthquake struck, trapping them. Believing that they were going to die of hypothermia, Taylor granted James' wishes to not die a virgin and made love to him. They were soon rescued and both fully recovered. Struggling with guilt of being unfaithful to her husband, Taylor wrote Ridge a letter about her infidelity before flying off to a therapy conference in Egypt, but Stephanie intercepted the letter before Ridge could read it. However, her plane crashes in the ocean, presuming her dead after her charred belongings were found within the wreckage. However, Taylor was revealed to be alive after she had stepped off the plane during a layover and had been mugged in the bathroom at the airport. The attack caused Taylor to have severe amnesia where she didn't even remember her own name. Moroccan Prince, Omar Rashid, found Taylor and brought her to his palace in Morocco to recuperate, calling her "Laila." Omar withheld her identity and family from Taylor, determined to make her his princess. Taylor eventually began to gradually regain her memory, remembering her name, her family and Ridge. Back in Los Angeles, Ridge and Brooke rekindled their romance and eventually married. Omar manipulated their honeymoon so they would end up at his palace and forced Taylor to watch Ridge and Brooke from behind a one-way mirror to show that Ridge had moved on. Upset, Taylor decided to let him go and be happy with Brooke and married Omar. When Taylor's father, Jack Hamilton, had a sudden heart attack, Taylor returned home and revealed herself to her father. She then hired Gladys Pope to disguise herself as an Englishwoman to make sure of Ridge's happiness with Brooke. But when Ridge went blind after an accident at the Forrester lab, she disguised herself as a hospital volunteer to help him recover. Soon afterwards, Taylor revealed herself to a horrified Brooke and then to Ridge after he regained his sight. However, their reunion is interrupted when Omar showed up in town looking for Taylor. Although a judge declared that Ridge and Taylor were still legally married, he decided to divorce Taylor and returned to Brooke. Taylor then had a brief affair with her ex-father-in-law, Eric Forrester, but decided to end it due to her friendship with Stephanie. Taylor then became counseling a teen-aged Bridget after it was revealed that Eric was her real father, where Taylor diagnosed Bridget with brief reactive psychosis when Brooke wandered off to Barbados in a fugue state. She then was surprised when her old friend, Grant Chambers, returned to town and wanted to be more than just friends. Still hung onto Ridge, Taylor decided to leave Los Angeles, but eventually returned. Mistakenly believing that Brooke got involved with Grant, Ridge once again proposed to Taylor on the runway while she was modeling a wedding gown during a fashion show. Taylor then was sent to the hospital after, during a drunken state, inadvertently set herself ablaze. Ridge's brother, Thorne Forrester, rescued her and stood by her side while she recovered from her severe facial burns. Soon afterward, Grant was suddenly shot and Ridge took the blame for it. He told Taylor that he confessed to the shooting to protect Brooke's son, Rick Forrester. During this time, Taylor was pregnant with her and Ridge's first child. Her stress level was threatening her unborn child and Thorne convinced Taylor to announce that the baby was his, not Ridge's. Brooke and Thorne conspired together to make sure that Ridge and Taylor stay apart. Brooke then announced her own pregnancy and that Ridge was the father; Taylor soon discovered that Brooke was faking a pregnancy to marry Ridge and after Brooke had overheard that Taylor was having Ridge's child. While on her way to the wedding, Taylor unexpectedly goes into the labor and gave birth to her son in the back of Thorne's car with his help. The truth soon came out and Ridge annulled his marriage to Brooke and returned to Taylor. Ridge and Taylor named their son Thomas after St. Thomas, where Ridge first proposed to Taylor. In 1999, Taylor and Ridge were overjoyed when Taylor found out she was pregnant with twins. However, Taylor contracted tuberculosis from a homeless man and refused treatment, fearing it would harm her unborn babies. Taylor got sick and almost died and out of desperation, asked her rival, Brooke, to look after Ridge if she something happened to her. Taylor then flatlined and died, but had an out-of-body experience before being revived by the doctors. She then gave birth to healthy twin daughters, Steffy and Phoebe Forrester. In 2000, Taylor met and befriended a woman named Morgan DeWitt, who years ago had been forced to abort Ridge's child. But Morgan was desperate to have Ridge's child and took advantage of Taylor's sympathies and forged e-mails between Taylor and Ridge in which Taylor gave Ridge "permission" to have his child. Taylor soon discovered Morgan's deceit and found out she was artificially inseminated by Ridge. Their argument escalated on the balcony where Morgan suddenly fell and eventually miscarried. Ridge and Taylor decided to repair their marriage and had their wedding vows renewed on a boat trip to St. Thomas with their kids and their nanny. During the trip, baby Steffy fell overboard and was presumed dead after her bloody lifejacket was found torn to shreds by sharks. Ridge and Taylor were devastated over the loss of their child and held a memorial service for Steffy. But it was revealed that Steffy was alive when Morgan kidnapped her and dyed her hair red to raise Steffy as her own, changing her name to Stacy. After confronting Morgan at her house, Taylor soon found out Steffy was alive, so Morgan imprisoned her by locking her in the basement. Ridge rescued Taylor and Steffy by crashing his car into Morgan's house and Morgan was institutionalized. Brooke was at it again by chasing Ridge, so Taylor reluctantly agreed to take part in a scheme devised by Massimo Marone and Stephanie. All Taylor had to do was convince Brooke to move to Paris to be with her "dying" father, Stephen Logan. Soon the scheme fell apart after Brooke was injured after falling off the Eiffel Tower and Ridge told Brooke about the scheme that Massimo, Stephanie, and Taylor planned. The scheme put Ridge and Taylor's marriage in jeopardy, but ultimately Ridge chose to be with Taylor, leaving Brooke heartbroken. In 2002, Taylor befriends her adoptive siser-in-law, Amber Moore, the wife of Rick Forrester and even offered a home for Amber to help her fight her addiction to painkillers after she had miscarried her and Rick's child. When Amber was arrested for vandalism and drug possession, Taylor believed her innocence and soon discovered that a young woman named Erica Lovejoy, who was taking a liking to Rick, was actually Mary Carter Warwick, the daughter of Sheila Carter. Sheila wanted to give Erica the life she once had while married to Eric and convinced her daughter to seduce Rick, despite him being married to Amber. Sheila then kidnapped Amber and held her captive, but she was rescued by Massimo and Stephanie. When Taylor found out Sheila was free, she rushed over to the mansion to warn Eric, but is too late as she walks in seeing Sheila holding Eric at gunpoint. Sheila eventually sees Taylor and forces her to stand by Eric. Taylor did her best to talk Sheila out of shooting them for the sake of Erica. Sheila was almost ready to give up the gun, but is startled when Brooke suddenly arrived at the mansion to pick up a baby bottle she had left behind. During the struggle, both Brooke and Taylor are shot by Sheila and rushed to the hospital. Brooke makes a full recovery from her wound and Taylor manages to survive the surgery, but eventually dies from her injuries in Ridge's arms. Taylor really only went into a coma, and Prince Dr.Omar fell in love with her and called some of the best doctors from around the world to save her. Ridge later married Brooke, who stepped in as a mother for Taylor's children as well as her own kids. In 2005, during Bridget's wedding to Ridge's half-brother, Nick Marone, a woman's scream is heard and Ridge goes to investigate. He is stunned when he believes the woman being taken away is Taylor, but is knocked unconscious. Still believing that Taylor is alive, Ridge heads to the cemetery and desecrates Taylor's grave and is stunned to see a wax dummy in the coffin. Demanding answers from Omar, Taylor soon reveals herself, alive and healed. She tells him that although she did indeed died that night, Omar spirited her away from the hospital and found a faint pulse and healed her back to the health, but Taylor was comatose for a long time. When she regained her consciousness, she wanted to returned back home to her family, but Omar held her prisoner at his palace in Morocco and was able to escape with the help of Dante Damiano. Taylor is soon reunited with her children and family. She also discovers that Ridge and Brooke now have a son together and remembers when Brooke had an affair with her son-in-law, Deacon Sharpe, and gave birth to Hope Logan. Ridge is left undecided between which woman he wants to be with, Brooke or Taylor. He chooses Taylor to honor Stephanie's "dying" wish after having a heart attack and they renew their wedding vows once again. But Brooke soon discovers that Stephanie faked her heart attack to manipulate Ridge's decision. Stephanie admits Brooke's accusation is indeed true during Bridget and Nick's wedding, causing Taylor to question Ridge's devotion. Ridge and Taylor's marriage soon begins crumbling again when their teen-aged son, Thomas, became involved with illegal immigrant, Gabriela Moreno. While Ridge was against their relationship, Taylor supported them and offered them a home under the condition that the two would not engage in sexual activity. But they soon gave in their temptation and Phoebe found an unwrapped condom and showed it to Taylor who called the Immigration Department to have Gaby deported. While Ridge was away on business, Taylor became involved with Hector Ramirez and they kissed on New Year's, which Brooke sees. Feeling guilty and not wanting Brooke to expose it first, Taylor confesses to Ridge about kissing Hector, as well as her one-night stand with James when they were trapped in Big Bear years ago. Furious, Ridge leaves Taylor and eventually asks for a divorce, and also calls Taylor a hypocrite for always judging Brooke for years while keeping such a secret of her own. Taylor felt her life was falling apart when Stephanie became friendlier to Brooke and offered Brooke 50% ownership of Forrester and presented Taylor with a mere two percent. Taylor gave up her two-percent shares to Stephen, Brooke's father, after the two slept together and soon had a brief affair. Stephen immediately gave Brooke the other two-percent, giving Brooke full control of Forrester Creations. Soon afterwards, Taylor turned to alcohol to help with her depression. She gets into an accident while drunk driving and is punished by having her licensed suspended. While Phoebe was on her way to a party, she got a flat tire and called her mom for help. Taylor gets behind the wheel when Phoebe is spooked by a strange man, but is unaware then Phoebe also calls Darla Forrester for help. Darla soon arrives and helps Phoebe change the tire, but Darla slips and falls back into the road and right into the path of Taylor's car. Darla dies and Taylor begins to bond with and Thorne Forrester and start a relationship. Alexandria Forrester likes having Taylor around to help out with things. When Taylor tells Thorne the truth she is arrested but is freed later because darla's death was accidental. Recently Taylor began an addiction to alcohol and got in many relationship including Nick Marone and Rick Forrester. Rick was Phoebe's boyfriend but slept with Taylor and kissed Steffy. Phoebe found out and fought Rick while he was driving and crashed killing Phoebe. Rick and Steffy later became a relationship. This escalated Ridge's and Rick's rivalry which they had from the start. Taylor then got pregnant with Nick Marone and needed an egg donation. Brooke's daughter Nurse, Bridget Forrester used Brooke's egg. Taylor was devastated and had Jack who now lives with his father Nick. Taylor's adult daughter Steffy is now fighting with Hope Logan for her ex-husband Liam Spencer. Hope being Brooke's daughter broke up Liam and Steffy. Taylor's best friend and mother-in-law Stephanie died Stephanie shockingly wanted her greatest rival (for breaking up Eric and her and Taylor and Ridge + Thorne) Brooke by her side. This hurt Taylor. Taylor later moved in with Eric. Taylor came from Dr. Caspary's with Steffy's sonogram and stopped Hope and Liam's wedding that Brooke surprisingly prepared. Hope later told Liam to choose Steffy because of the baby. Steffy later miscarried the baby. Katie Logan then yelled at Steffy wanting her niece Hope to be with Liam and Steffy fainted and Dr. Caspary told Steffy she could no longer have kids. Steffy was heartbroken, pushed Liam to Hope, and left for Paris. Taylor knowing something was up with Brooke and Bill snuck in to Dr. Caspary's office and checked through Brooke's files and found out Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer's child and then miscarried it. At Brooke's birthday party, hosted by Katie Logan (Bill's husband, Brooke's sister), Donna and Katie were admiring Brooke. Taylor blurted out that Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer's baby and then miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke, and Brooke said nothing because she swore she would never lie to her sister. This created a snag in Eric and Taylor's relationship, ending with Taylor walking out on Eric. Eric later confided in Brooke that his relationship with Taylor ended when she stormed off. She is now living with Steffy in Paris. In 2014, Taylor returned to Los Angeles and met up with Eric in his office and both discussed Alexandria's anger problems. Taylor wishes that she could be the person to reach out and help Aly but knows she is not the right person to do so as she was involved with the death of Aly's mom, Darla. Taylor remembers the night that she hit Darla, the day that she and Thorne had to tell little Aly that her mom wasn't coming home, and when Aly tore up Taylor's wedding dress. Taylor fears that if Aly is spiraling downward into that dark place, then Hope and Wyatt Fuller could face some problems regarding Aly. In 2014, in Paris, Thorne and Taylor are having sex behind a blue curtain while Aly tells Oliver she still hates Taylor and just wants her to stay away from her father. Behind the curtains it is revealed that it is Taylor and Thorne. Category:Forrester family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Marone family